1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to a teaching aid. More particularly, it relates to a device that engages the attention of young children learning to read and to a method for using the device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Learning to read may be difficult for some young children because the printed word appearing on a page does not appear particularly attractive or interesting to them. If a child finds black letters written on a white page to be uninteresting, his or her reading skills will develop very slowly and perhaps not at all.
Many children who are not attracted to traditional reading material are physically oriented and prefer to manipulate items with their hands instead of abstract symbols in their minds.
What is needed, then, is a method and apparatus for teaching reading skills to young children that attracts and holds their interest. The apparatus should include bright colors and attractive pictures. Moreover, it should involve young readers in physical activity related to the reading process so that the learning process is not exclusively mental.
However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in this art how a new method and apparatus for teaching reading skills could be provided.